


Chinese translation on "U and I"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "U and I"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [U and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287095) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



你與我　[第14部 騎士道]

「嘿，甜心，我從沒見過你呢。你初次進城麼？」

他把最新補給物（一整輪卡車的新鮮農產品、還有足夠當路飛最少一個月夜宵的水水肉）塞到牛魚背上的動作一僵，然後抬起頭來。他定是耳朵出毛病了，因為眼前這長得抱歉、黝黑似橘的傢伙，無論如何都不可能在跟自己搭訕吧？絕對不可能啊──不是嗎？

他站起身來，拂拂外套褲管上的灰塵，然後眼神凌厲的盯著這男人──他多是逮到烏索普從貨存偷了大半黑胡椒，才會用這種眼神狠狠招呼對方的；要說這眼神代表痛苦而緩慢的肢解懲罰，也實在太厚道了。他的嗓音有如眼神一般凜冽：「你說什麼？」

可惜，這男人倒是不見棺材不流淚。他燦爛的勾起笑容，山治能清楚看見對方白生生的牙齒，差點亮得讓他雙眼瞎掉，幾乎忽略了對方的詭譎髮型──這傢伙定是抹上一整瓶髮油了吧，就是水之七都的巨浪來襲，應該連一根頭髮也不會飄起來吧。

「那是從異世界帶來的褲子嗎？」那男人挑逗似的輕晃著腰。山治只能在心裏慘呼『天啊，這定是噩夢吧！』，對方更是朝他拋個媚眼。「因為我在這世界從沒見過這種完美的屁股。」

他馬上恐怖得直泛噁心──他只覺得自己被冒犯玷污，而且一輩子也沒法變乾淨了。用那條難看的粗金鏈把這傢伙勒死，他還可以全身而退嗎？到底是哪個腦殘認為把領子立起來很帥？這傢伙到底跑去曬了多久，才能曬成這種暗泛橘色的詭異膚色？他給嚇得全身僵住，可是那傢伙卻誤以為他在默許自己更進一步，於是更色迷迷地吐出老土的搭訕台詞。

「甜心，你相信一見鐘情嗎？還是我該在你面前多走一遍，讓你兩見鐘倩？」

山治心裏有個小聲音在抓狂尖叫，可是語氣竟跟烏索普同出一轍──『要昏倒了！要昏倒了！』。雖然他面對這恐怖丟人的境況，也想把自己踹昏了事，可是他擔心這傢伙會對昏迷不醒的自己出手、簡直擔心得要死了；於是他只能極力抑壓嘔吐的衝動。

變態距他已經不及六吋，那傢伙的眼神像要把他的衣服逐件剥去似的。「快把海軍找來啊，你肯定在犯法什麼的，不然怎麼長得如此養眼？」

「我快吐了。」山治從齒縫硬擠出聲音。

「不舒服就撲進我的懷抱吧，愛上我的話就會好起來了。」

「……#$%&^%$」

 

 

「那男的在幹什麼！他的手要摸什麼！老天！那是赤裸裸的──」

「那絕對是性騷擾！」

「那你們杆著幹什麼？！把口水擦一擦，腐女！」

 

END


End file.
